Today
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: "Hoy te escribo, hija mía, aunque sé que mis palabras jamás serán leídas por tus tiernos ojos de zafiro y aún así quiero que sepas que te amo incluso si nunca llegaré a ser parte de tu vida."


**De acuerdo pues aquí traigo una nueva historia basada en otro fic que leí hace algún tiempo pero que aún tiene la capacidad de conmoverme por más veces que la lea. El nombre de esa historia es: Family? de Infinity-beyond. Escribió un one-shot y decidí empezar una historia que no sigue su línea pero me inspiré de ahí así que espero les guste.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, W.B. y las distintas editoriales. Yo sólo los ocupo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Prólogo.

Delgadas lágrimas de plata se deslizan por mejillas de trigo. Ojos de miel permanecen teñidos con el dolor de la agonía y la desesperanza. Labios de pétalo tiemblan con la impotencia de un grito silencioso, así cómo el dolor de un sollozo.

Aquel rostro marcado por la experiencia de los años, muestra la agónica imagen de la tortura.

En el silencioso amanecer de un día cualquiera, la penumbra se cierne sobre la vida de Hermione Granger quién no alcanza a comprender las palabras que sus oídos perciben. Su cuerpo desgastado únicamente siente el dolor habitando en su pecho. La agonía creciendo en su interior es suficiente para robarle el aliento hasta casi asfixiarla.

Sus oídos únicamente perciben el desaforado latir de su corazón intentando escapar de su cuerpo, intentando revelarse ante aquel cruel destino capaz de aniquilar cualquier atisbo de esperanza. Incluso su respiración se evapora con la frialdad de las palabras que cortan sus entrañas cuál platinada daga.

-Es lo mejor para todos- concluye una voz masculina.

Rasgos de otoño se endurecen hasta alcanzar la frialdad del cercano invierno.

-Por supuesto que no- musita la leona cuyos rasgos ya muestran el paso del tiempo-. Es lo mejor para ustedes que tanto anhelan iniciar una vida juntos. Es la decisión correcta ante sus ojos pues en ningún momento han puesto en consideración mis ideas. Jamás pensaron en mis sentimientos ni en el impacto que ésta decisión tendrá en el resto de mis días. Tomaron una decisión asumiendo mi consentimiento, pero no será así.

-Deja de pensar en ti por un momento.

La mirada de caoba se posa gélida sobre aquel hombre de ojos verdes y largo cabello de ardiente verano. Sus facciones marcadas por la violencia de un hombre lobo no disminuyen su atractivo físico, pero la aspereza en sus palabras quebranta por completo la idea de un caballero.

-He pasado años postergando mi felicidad por el bien de los demás. Me he hecho a un lado únicamente para ver felices a mis amigos y familia. Incluso renuncié a lo que un día pudo ser para que ustedes dos iniciaran la relación que ahora tienen.

Tristeza es la palabra indicada para definir a Hermione en ese instante cuando la guerra regresa con el atisbo de un mal sueño y el tiempo se colapsa sobre frágiles hombros hasta dejar atrás los escombros de una mujer.

El silencio regresa denso, perturbador e inquebrantable en una habitación plagada de recuerdos plasmados en paredes ya vacías. El tono blanco de la estancia no refleja la oscuridad dentro de la joven Gryffindor. El dolor amenaza con consumir su alma entera hasta entregar un cuerpo, marcado con cicatrices, a los brazos de la muerte.

-No voy a renunciar en ésta ocasión. No a un ser que lleva mi sangre porque ella es lo único que queda de mi mundo. Mi última esperanza- susurra la trigueña.

La farsa de valentía se cae en segundos mientras el coraje se diluye en una súplica silenciosa. La última esperanza de un ser bondadoso proviene de la luz de una nueva vida. Un ser sin prejuicios ni temores que esté dispuesto a amar sin condición.

-Es lo mejor para todos. Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de nuestras vidas. Es mejor para ella no saber quién eres porque al final todo lo que obtendrá gracias a tu nombre serán burlas. Quizá defendiste al mundo del Señor Oscuro, pero no podrás defender a una criatura inocente de las risas crueles y preguntas que dejan cicatrices eternas.

-Haré lo necesario para protegerla.

-¡Entonces aléjate de ella! Apártate de su vida y nunca regreses.

En los ojos de William Weasley puede percibirse un dejo de burla pues entiende a la perfección el daño que cada una de sus palabras ocasiona. La forma en que los silencios matan, pero las palabras llevan a un ser hasta la agonía.

-¡Es mi hija! – Grita la leona con la voz quebrada al igual que el corazón-. No me hagas esto- suplica la leona en un susurro desalentado. Las palabras amenazan con romperse en mil fragmentos hasta que el grito de piedad abandone sus labios agrietados-. No me hagas esto ahora.

Su ruego no va dirigido al pelirrojo sino a la mujer que permanece de pie tras él. Aún así, es ese hombre de afilada nariz el que responde a la plegaria.

-No he sido yo él que ha tomado la decisión, 'Mione- musita Bill con fingido pesar.

Esas palabras reducen las ruinas a cenizas. Ojos de otoño se cierran cuando el primer sollozo agonizante escapa de entre labios temblorosos. Piernas débiles ceden ante el peso de un alma atormentada y rodillas impactan el empolvado suelo de madera. Dentro de ese cuerpo ya no queda nada más que el creciente vacío de la pérdida.

Corren segundos, minutos. Una eternidad para una leona incapaz de encontrar suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarse o siquiera detener el curso de lágrimas amargas. Dedos de tinta y pergamino se aferran al frío piso del que, meses atrás, fue su hogar.

Paredes blancas, vacías, se cierran sobre su delgada figura recordándole un pasado no muy lejano de risas compartidas, besos robados y promesas de eternidad. Momentos opacados por la agonía de una despedida con corazones rotos así como anhelos incumplidos.

-Fleur- llama Hermione.

La luz de un zafiro se abre lentamente con la figura etérea de un ángel. Cabello de Sol se desliza cómo cascada de oro sobre piel de marfil y rayo de luna. Ojos de mar reflejan una tormenta de sufrimiento y a la vez, resignación.

-Hermione- responde Fleur con voz suave e incluso temerosa de infringir más dolor.

Pasos quedos resuenan en la habitación hasta llegar frente a una sobreviviente de la guerra cuya mirada ha perdido por completo la luz de la esperanza. Brazos de porcelana rodean a la ojimel sin poder regresar la ilusión que las palabras han robado en cuestión de minutos. Han causado una destrucción que ni siquiera una eternidad podría reparar.

-¿En verdad lo crees? ¿Es lo mejor para ella?

La voz tiembla en un ruego silencioso por escuchar quizás una mentira. El sosiego prevalece más no entrega calma sino que condena puesto que de esa manera, los miedos se confirman.

-Sí- responde la francesa con un delgado hilo de voz.

Mirada de miel se une con aquella de zafiro por el más breve de los instantes. Suficiente para revelar el verdadero daño causado con el suave encanto de una voz de terciopelo y muerte. El reflejo de una vida se muestra honesto en pupilas de chocolate mientras el brillo de la esperanza se consume con pasos de gigante. El dolor parece consumirse por completo en tan sólo un destello antes de desaparecer en un vacío permanente.

Hermione esconde sus orbes tras párpados pesados y deja escapar la respiración en un largo suspiro que encierra un último sollozo imperceptible.

Fleur intenta revelarse ante sus propias palabras. Se abalanza contra la castaña envolviendo su frágil cuerpo en un abrazo no correspondido. Quiere pedir disculpas por la agonía ocasionada, pero las palabras se ahogan en su garganta. No puede soportar el resultado de sus propias acciones porque su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza al apreciar el estado vulnerable de la leona. Tal vez ya no es amor, sin embargo no es indiferente al sufrimiento de la castaña.

Dos minutos transcurren con el sonido de una respiración ligeramente controlada. El ruido de una ciudad no consigue abrirse paso por ventanas entreabiertas y puertas cerradas pues el ambiente dentro de la casa es tan denso que podría cortarse.

Hermione Jane Granger levanta la vista y en su mirar puede apreciarse un vacío gélido capaz de robarle el aliento incluso al estoico hombre de apellido Weasley.

-Aceptaré la decisión que han tomado con dos simples condiciones- pronuncia la ojimel con la voz dura y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Su rostro permanece inexpresivo, endurecido. Se asemeja al mármol blanco vagamente esparcido en aquella casa.

La francesa contempla el cambio repentino sintiéndose culpable aunque el remordimiento ya no sea más que una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que Fleur consigue es asentir de forma casi imperceptible antes de esperar las peticiones de la trigueña.

No importan los gritos airados de William pues sus palabras hirientes caen en oídos sordos. Por una fracción de segundo el mundo se reduce al cielo y la tierra. Dos universos opuestos, capaces de crear una chispa de fuego eterno, una vida nueva, antes de sucumbir al manto negro y sofocante de la oscuridad.

-Quiero conocerla- empieza la ojimel haciendo que sus palabras retumben en cada pared desnuda-. Será una sola vez, el día de su nacimiento.

El hombre de larga cabellera de fuego empieza a protestar pues entiende que aún el mínimo contacto puede dejar una puerta eternamente abierta. Todo sonido proveniente de sus pálidos labios muere con el sonido de un golpe sordo. Su cuerpo bañado en cicatrices impacte con desdén una pared. Su musculosa figura queda marcada en el denso muro mientras la vieja pintura se desquebraja a su alrededor.

Las grietas grabadas en los ladrillos no le hacen justicia a la ira dentro de Hermione.

Una pálida mano sujeta de forma rígida una varita con corazón de dragón. Sin embargo, la leona no despega la mirada del verdadero objetivo. Ese hombre no es importante ante los ojos de otoño convertidos en invierno.

Su primera petición es concedida con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Una sonrisa torcida se abre paso en labios tintados de lágrimas y amargura. Es un gesto que no alcanza el mirar de una leona disfrazada de mujer. La valentía de ese escudo plasmado en su pecho durante los años de juventud, parece esconderse tras el miedo infantil de su primera inmersión en el mundo mágico.

-Ese día; seré yo quién decida su único nombre. Después de eso me alejaré para siempre de sus vidas. Ella no recordará mi nombre, ni mi historia. No quedará rastro alguno de mi presencia en su vida.

La inglesa lucha por mantener firme la máscara más no puede evitar el temblor ligero en su voz ó el fugaz destello de sufrimiento reflejado en sus facciones de miel y trigo.

Hermione se incorpora con piernas temblorosas e intenta alejarse de la rubia. Huir de aquel lugar que le llena de alegría la mente, pero le tortura el alma. Aquel ventanal al fondo que un día le mostró la belleza de la vida al lado de Fleur, ahora le recuerda que el resto de su vida carecerá de esa suave piel de leche que tantas veces intentó unirse a la suya.

Dedos de porcelana se cierran firmes alrededor de muñecas marcadas por la guerra.

-'Ermione-. El nombre escapa de rosados labios cómo un quedo suspiro.

No queda en ese espacio vacío, más que un sueño roto, promesas sin cumplir. La esperanza se ha consumido con la pasión de ese amor derrotado, alguna vez compartido. La ilusión se ha ido por completo de los sueños ya desaparecidos.

Hermione observa directamente los ojos de brillante zafiro mientras la farsa se escapa de su control y la verdad se revela.

-Yo te amaba, Fleur. Aún lo hago- murmura la castaña en un débil murmullo que el viento invisible anhela extinguir-. Me atreví a creer en tus palabras de un destino compartido. Curaste mis heridas y en verdad creí que me amabas, pero únicamente uniste las piezas de un alma rota para destruir todo lo que un día fui.

Una lágrima traicionera se escapa de orbes oscurecidos por el dolor. Una gota de cristalina desgracia simboliza la decepción de una historia que perdió el sentido junto con un final feliz que quizá nunca tuvo oportunidad de existir.

-Ten cuidado, Belle.

Un movimiento de varita es suficiente para dejar únicamente la promesa de un último encuentro. Un final.

En ese espacio mueren por completo cientos de esperanzas y con el último aliento, la despedida convierte al otoño en invierno.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y si esperaban algo que no fuera drama, lamento decepcionarlos. De todas maneras espero que quieran embarcarse en ésta nueva aventura que seguramente romperá más de un corazón.**

**Gracias por leer y si gustan pueden dejar un RR.**


End file.
